Vuur uit de hemel
Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan zat achter haar grote schrijftafel en streelde verstrooid de lange stola met de zeven kleuren die over haar schouders hing, de stola van de Amyrlin Zetel. Velen zouden op het eerste oog een knappe vrouw menen te zien, maar bij een tweede blik tot de slotsom komen dat de strenge, leeftijdloze trekken van de Aes Sedai niet alleen voor dit moment golden. Vandaag lag er nog wat meer in haar ogen: er vonkte iets van boosheid in. Proloog Enkele Verzakers smeden een plan. Rahvin vertrouwt Lanfir net zomin als de anderen. Ze willen allemaal de machtigste zijn. Lanfir houdt Rhand Altor nauwgezet in het oog. Maar de anderen moeten uit zijn buurt blijven, anders bestaat het gevaar dat ze ondekt worden... Hoofdstuk 1 Hoogvrouwe Alteima reist van Tyr naar Caemlin, Andor. Ze heeft geprobeerd haar echtgenoot te vergiftigen en moest vluchten. Ze kan er een rijke echtgenoot vinden, of desnoods een heer die denkt haar beschermer te kunnen zijn, en wiens macht ze kan gebruiken om... Gaebril onderbreekt haar. Ze moet hem alles vertellen over Rhand dat ze weet, en vooral over zijn vrienden, als hij die heeft, over zijn kameraden, zijn bondgenoten. Ondertussen herinnert Morgase zich flarden van Garet Brin. Hoofdstuk 2 Egwene vertelt Rhand dat Elayne van hem houdt. Ondertussen heeft hij herinneringen van een denkbeeldige vrouw, Ilyena. Hij is razend op Asmodean omdat die heeft geleid in de buurt van Egwene. Hoofdstuk 3 Melindhra verleidt Mart. Hoofdstuk 4 Isendre probeert tevergeefs tot bij Rhand te komen. Hij had het voor haar opgenomen en ze dacht waarschijnlijk dat hij nog veel meer voor haar zou doen, in ruil voor nog grotere gunsten dan een broeierige oogopslag en een glimlach. Hoofdstuk 5 Egwene is nog steeds in de leer bij de Wijzen. Ze wil leren droomlopen, alles leren, liever dan wat dan ook. Ze doet wat ze moest doen, maar alleen wanneer en omdat het moest. Volgens Aviendha tonen al haar daden dat ze ernaar leeft, ook al zegt ze het niet te begrijpen. Hoofdstuk 6 De Shaido zijn in beweging gekomen. En de Reuyn, Miagoma, Shiande. Elke stam! De Shaido zijn op weg naar de Jaingai-pas, van de rest is het nog niet zeker. Maar ze zijn wel gewapend met de speer. Couladin wil Cairhien binnenvallen. Hij kon niet in Rhuidean op de andere stammen blijven wachten, hij moet ook naar Jangai. Hij kan Couladin niet inhalen - anders zitten ze als ratten in de val als een andere stam zich bij hen aansluit - maar hij wil in Cairhien vlak achter hem zitten. Hoofdstuk 7 Lan verandert. Hij had heel lang beweerd dat hij geen hart had. Maar in het afgelopen jaar had hij er één gevonden, toen een vrouw het aan een touw om haar nek bond. Hij wees haar natuurlijk af, maar Moiraine had er iets aan gedaan. Ondertussen gaat de groep rond Rhand Chaendaer op, de staart nog steeds in Rhuidean. Hoofdstuk 8 Pedron Nial haalt van overal Witmantels naar Amador terug. De geruchten zeggen allemaal dat hij probeert een oorlog tussen Illian en Altara te beëindigen, of misschien tussen Illian en Morland. Elayne, Juilin, Nynaeve en Thom komen onderweg naar Tar Valon aan in Mardecin (Amadicia) Hoofdstuk 9 Elayne en Nynaeve gaan op de thee zijn bij een oren-en-ogen van de Gele Ajah die een boodschap voor hen heeft. Ze beseffen al snel dat Ronde Macua hen gedrogeerd heeft. Hoofdstuk 10 Therin Lugai moet een gedrogeerde Elayne en Nynaeve naar Tar Valon brengen. Maar hij vindt een gedrogeerde Ronde Macura en Lusi en trekt met zijn gevulde huifkar naar Altara om er eens rond te kijken. Wanneer Ronde wakker wordt gaat ze naar Avi Shendar en stuurt ze een duif naar Narenwin in Tar Valon. Ze stuurt dezelfde boodschap naar een onbekende ontvanger. Avi stuurt een derde duif met dezelfde boodschap, maar in een andere richting. Hoofdstuk 11 Siuan besluit dat zij, Min, Leane en Logain naar het zuiden moeten, meteen. Logain zou dat niet prettig vinden, maar Siuan is vast van plan hem opnieuw onder de duim te krijgen. Hoofdstuk 12 Garet Brin vertelt over hoe Siuan Sanche hem enkele jaren voordien vernederde in het bijzijn van zijn Garde en koningin Morgase. Samen met een groep mannen gaat hij naar Ebo Dar, op zoek naar de vrouwen die hun eed hadden gebroken. Hoofdstuk 13 Elayne houdt in Sienda de wacht terwijl Nynaeve zich naar Tel'aran'rhiod droom. Nynaeve moet tegen Egwene zeggen dat ze Rhand moet laten weten dat Elayne aan hem denkt. Dat ze van hem houdt, en alleen van hem. Hoofdstuk 14 Nynaeve moet Melaine beloven dat ze in de droom niets zal doen zonder dat eerst aan de Wijzen te vragen. Nynaeve weigert, ze wil niet als een lappenpop heen en weer worden getrokken. Hoofdstuk 15 De Miagoma-stam bevindt zich ergens in het noorden en trekt tegelijk met Rhand op. Timolan wil zich niet over zijn bedoelingen uitlaten. Egwene vertelt Moiraine over de Verzakers die in Tel'aran'rhiod een plan beramen, misschien wel samen. Onder hen Lanfir, die van Lews Therin Telamon had gehouden en dat is nog steeds het geval. Ze beseft dat het tijd wordt haar eigen Ajah te kiezen als ze met Moiraine praat als met een gelijke. Ze weten dat ze alles moeten doen wat Rhand hen vraagt: om iets te beheersen, moet je je er eerst aan overgeven. Hoofdstuk 16 Elayne en Nynaeve praten over Thom. Elayne is er zeker van dat Galad hen zou aangeven. En als ze weigeren hen door hem naar Caemlin te laten brengen, zou dat voor hem de doorslag geven. Hoofdstuk 17 Een vrouw uit het circus van Valan Luca, Cerandin, blijkt een Seanchaanse te zijn. Ze vertelt dat de Seanchanen iets weten, maar ze willen meer weten. In ruil voor antwoorden op hun vragen, zal Elayne haar bijbrengen hoe ze zich dient te gedragen in het bijzijn van een hoogvrouwe. Hoofdstuk 18 Moghedien draagt Liandrin, Asne en Chesmal Emry op Nynaeve te zoeken. Moghedien wil haar levend. Hoofdstuk 19 Padan Fajin probeert in de Witte Toren de dolk van Shadar Logoth te stelen, maar wordt betrapt door Alviarin Sedai. Hij vertelt haar over Thakan'Dar. Ze maken ruzie over wie van hen bij de Uitverkorenen hoger staat. Eigenlijk wou hij ook de Hoorn van Valere zoeken, maar daarvoor heeft hij geen tijd meer. Er stonden volgelingen buiten de stad op hem te wachten. Hij vertrekt uit de Toren, het eiland Tar Valon af. Op zoek naar Rhand Altor. Hoofdstuk 20 Couladin heeft met zijn Shaido-Aiel het dorp Taien uitgemoord, maar voor de Aiel blijft hij één van hen. Rhand stuurt verkenners uit vooraleer hij de Jengai-pas door gaat. Hoofdstuk 21 Aviendha blijft Rhand inwijden in de gebruiken van de Aiel. Hoe een man soms de speer opgeeft voor een Speervrouwe en hoe hij het regelt dat hij door haar als gai'shan wordt genomen. 's Nachts droomt hij over haar, Elayne en Min. Hoofdstuk 22 Rhand is er rotsvast van overtuigd dat Sammael hem probeerde uit te dagen tot een gevecht. Asmodean is er niet zeker van en denkt dat een andere Verzaker hem dat misschien wil laten denken. Hoofdstuk 23 Aviendha vraagt zich af waarom ze nooit ji'e'toh heeft jegens mensen die ze zelf verkiest. Waarom moet het zo zijn dat ze veel liever sterft dan dat ze het doet? Hoofdstuk 24 Egwene en Rhand zijn eindelijk in Cairhien aangekomen met de Aiel. Couladin had Selean platgebrand en de omringende streek verwoest. De Shaido liggen nog enkele dagen op hen voor en trekken naar het westen. Hoofdstuk 25 Moghedien volgt Egwene in Tel'aran'rhiod. Ze is van belang voor haar omdat ze met Elayne Trakand had gepraat en die kon haar naar Nynaeve Almaeren leiden. Ze wil haar doen smeken. En ze is met Birgitte plannetjes aan het smeden. Nog een die ze moest zien te strikken. Hoofdstuk 26 Logain, Min en Siuan zijn in het Altaraanse Salidar. Daar zitten alle gevluchte Aes Sedai, op een plek waar ze nooit worden gezocht. De Aanvaarde Faolain vindt dat ze zich niet zouden moeten verstoppen. Logain heeft zijn wil om te leven opgegeven. Hoofdstuk 27 De Aes Sedai in Salidar hebben een plan. De eerste stap om Elaida omver te werpen, zal zijn dat Logain aan de Toren, aan de wereld eventueel, onthult dat de Rode Ajah hem als valse Draak naar voren heeft geschoven, zodat hij verslagen kon worden. Hij werd door de Roden in Geldan gevonden, minstens een jaar voor hij zich tot Draak uitriep, maar in plaats van hem voor stilling naar de Toren te brengen, hebben ze het idee in hem geplant dat hij zich moest uitroepen tot Herrezen Draak. Logain wist het niet. Wellicht dachten ze er meer bij te winnen als ze een Valse Draak zouden oppakken in plaats van een of ander dwaas die misschien een dorpje angst aanjaagt. Wellicht hebben ze een reden om meer verwarring te scheppen. Hoofdstuk 28 Min en Siuan worden verplicht dienstmeid te spelen voor Garet Brin. Min ziet in een visioen dat Siuan maar beter in zijn buurt kan blijven. Als hij bij haar blijft, blijft ze leven. Als hij te ver en te lang weggaat, sterven ze. Allebei. Brin wil de legers van de afgescheurde Witte Toren naar de overwinning voeren. Hoofdstuk 29 De Aielvrouwen hebben Isendre helemaal gekraakt. Ze kan Rhand niet meer verleiden, maar volgens Hadnan Kadere kan ze Natael wel dingen ontfutselen. Wanneer ze tegenstribbelt, vermoordt Kadere haar. Anders had ze zeker alles bekend. Dat ze een Duistervriend was. En hem daarmee verraden. Er is een Duistervriend onder de Aiel. Hoofdstuk 30 Rhand stuurt verkenners uit om verslag uit te brengen over de Shaido. Edorion, Meresin en Daricaion vertrekken naar het westen, begeleid door de Jindo's. Mangin wil dat de Tyrener Estean hen vertelt over de toestand in Cairhien. Rhand stuurt Donderlopers naar Cairhien die hen kunnen vertellen hoe Couladin de Shaido heeft opgesteld. Hoofdstuk 31 Aviendha heeft al geleiden per ongeluk een gat gemaakt. Rhand en Aviendha gaan erdoor en slapen met elkaar. Rhand vindt dat ze moeten trouwen. Maar volgens Aviendha gebeurt het toch geen tweede keer. Hij behoort de bijna-zuster van haar bijna-zuster. Ze heeft nu toh jegens Elayne. Hoofdstuk 32 Asmodean probeert er Rhand van te overtuigen dat hij hem dient. Rhand gelooft hem niet. Hij wil dat Asmodean hem leert hoe hij iets onzichtbaar kan maken, hoe hij onzichtbare stromen kan vermijden en opvangen. Het is hem niet gelukt om een vrouw af te schermen. Hoofdstuk 33 Nynaeve en Elayne vragen zich af wat ze gaan doen. Het beestenspul verlaten of niet? Aan deze kant van de rivier blijven, meegaan de brug over of met een roeiboot de rivier afzakken? Elayne wil graag in het circus blijven, maar Nynaeve wil met een boot over de rivier. Ze weten alleen niet waar ze naartoe moeten. Hoofdstuk 34 Moghedien komt te weten waar Elayne en Nynaeve zijn. Ze neemt Liandrin haar krachten af. Die probeert het op een akkoord te gooien met Temaile: samen kunnen ze Moghedien gevangennemen en haar overhandigen aan de Uitverkorenen. Dan zullen ze boven koningen en koninginnen komen te staan. ZE kunnen zelf Uitverkorenen worden. Temaile twijfelt even, maar besluit Liandrin klaar te maken voor haar taak als hulpje van de kok Evon. Hoofdstuk 35 Moghedien is de meisjes op het spoor. Ze weet dat ze in een beestenspul zijn, maar niet precies waar. In Tel'aran'rhiod valt ze Birgitte aan die gevaarlijk gewond raakt. De meisjes besluiten zich te vermommen. Overal Witmantels. Galad, de Profeet. Geen boot. Het lijkt of alles samenspant om hen daar voor Moghedien vast te houden. Nynaeve is moe. Hoofdstuk 36 Birgitte is nu zwaardhand van Elayne. Ze noemt zichzelf Maerion en voert in het beestenspul een show op voor de toeschouwers. Hoofdstuk 37 Ook Elayne toont haar kunsten, op het touw. Ondertussen ziet Nynaeve in het publiek een man die ze kent. Een eenoog met een haarknot die geen twee zinnen kan uitspreken zonder de smerigste vloeken te gebruiken. Hoofdstuk 38 Er zijn voortdurend hangpartijen en onthoofdingen in Geldan, zowel door Masema als door de Witmantels. Allebei doen ze hun uiterste best om Duistervrienden te vinden. Hoofdstuk 39 Ragan vertelt Nynaeve over alle koningen en koninginnen die Geldan op korte tijd heeft gehad. De huidige koningin Alliandre is een verstandige vrouw en heeft voorkomen dat het land in een burgeroorlog terechtkwam en dat de WItmantels konden binnenvallen. Ze merken dat ze worden gevolgd door een Witmantel, Galad. Hoofdstuk 40 De meisjes weten dat ze naar Salidar moeten gaan. Tot groot ongenoegen van Nynaeve moet ze meedoen in een show in het beestenspul, waarbij Birgitte pijlen naar haar schiet. Ze heeft veel contact met Uno, die ze opdraagt om Masema zoveel mogelijk op te porren. Hij moet ook Galad opzoeken en hem zeggen dat hij snel een boot moest vinden, wat het ook zou kosten. Hoofdstuk 41 Rhand is klaar om Couladin en de Shaido aan te vallen. Ze krijgen onverwachtse hulp vanuit Cairhien. Ze weten alleen niet van wie. Hoofdstuk 42 De stamhoofden en Rhands opperbevelhebbers bespreken hun tactiek om Couladin te verslaan. Rhand moet iets aan Weiramon doen. Hij vergroot de oude problemen en schept nieuwe. Hoofdstuk 43 Hoogheer Melanril sterft op het slagveld. De Cairhienin gaan in de aanval, denderen de heuvel af. Aan de andere kant van het dal snelt Talmanes even hard naar beneden. De Shaido waren er zo zeker van geweest dat ze alle natlanders ingesloten hadden dat ze de anderen pas zagen toen die van achter aan beide kanten op hen in reden. Toen begonnen de bliksems in te slaan. Hoofdstuk 44 Rhand heeft van de Shaido gewonnen. Er zitten er nog maar een paar ten zuiden van Cairhien. Duizenden zijn er gevangengenomen en bijna alle overigen steken de Gaelin over. Rhand is uitgeput en heeft pijn. Helpt Asmodean hem of niet? Zijn trouw komt alleen uit dwang voort... Hij is nog steeds dezelfde man die zijn ziel aan de Schaduw had geschonken. Hoofdstuk 45 De Speervrouwen dreigen de Cairhiense adel uit te kleden en naar de stad terug te laten slaan. Volgens Asmodean willen Dobraine en Colavaere Rhand de Zonnetroon aanbieden. Maar hij heeft de Zonnetroon bestemd voor iemand die er aanspraak op mag maken. Meilan wil Rhand een grootse intocht bereiden als hij er klaar voor is. Rhand lijkt het veel beter dat hij met eigen ogen de toestand opneemt, voordat Meilan hem verwacht. Hoofdstuk 46 Verschillende Cairhienin en Tyreners zoals Meilan, vouwe Colavaere, Torean, Dobraine en Aracome zweren Rhand trouw. Hoofdstuk 47 In het beestenspul vertelt Elayne - vermomd als Morelin- aan de Seanchaanse Cerandin dat ze een hoogvrouwe is. Die wil haar niet geloven en pakt Elayne hardhandig aan. Later is Elayne boos op Birgitte omdat die haar niet verdedigd heeft. Hoofdstuk 48 Galad heeft de bootreis van Nynaeve en co tot aan Boannda betaald. Dat is halverwege Altara, waar de Boern in de Eldar stroomt. Van daar naar Caemlin zal het op hen neerkomen. Hij vraagt Elayne uit de buurt van Rhand Altor te blijven. Maar wat Galad niet vermoed, is dat ze niet naar Caemlin reizen. Hoofdstuk 49 Nynaeve en co zijn op weg naar Salidar. Op de boot naar Boannda ontmoeten ze drie vrouwen die heel wat meegemaakt hebben: Marigan, Nicola en Areina. Ze vragen alledrie of ze met hen mee mogen. Eindelijk zou Nicola haar toevluchtsoord vinden en kreeg Marigan misschien de kans om met haar kruiden te werken als er maar weinig Gele zusters waren. Ze hadden de Zwarte Ajah tweemaal verslagen. Ze hadden in Tyr hulp gehad, maar in Tanchico waren ze op zichzelf aangewezen. Ze brachten nieuws van Elaida en de Toren dat volgens Nynaeve nog niemand in Salidar bezat. Het belangrijkste was dat zij deze zusters met Rhand in gesprek kon brengen. Hoofdstuk 50 Min en Elayne zien elkaar terug in Salidar. Min weet dat ze Rhand met twee vrouwen zal moeten delen. Elayne vertelt haar over Aviendha die haar oog waakzaam op Rhand gericht houdt en hij kan geen tien stappen doen of hij heeft een lijfwacht van Aielse Speervrouwen om zich heen. Ze hebben er echter geen idee van dat Aviendha de derde vrouw is. Hoofdstuk 51 Mart doodt Melindhra, een Duistervriend die hem probeert te vermoorden in naam van Sammael. Hoofdstuk 52 Lanfir heeft een angreaal te pakken gekregen die Moiraine uit Rhuidean had meegenomen. Ze zou er Rhand mee kunnen verpletteren. Moiraine gaat de confrontatie met Lanfir aan. De Verzaker had maar een tel en kon zich nog net omdraaien voor Moiraine tegen haar aan klapte en de armband weggraaide. Met hun gezichten bijna tegen elkaar tuimelden ze de ter'angreaal in. Wit licht verteerde alles. Hoofdstuk 53 Egwene is gewond geraakt in de haven. Sulis is blij dat Rhand de Speervrouwen aanvaardt als krijgers. Mart en Rhand zijn klaar om de stenen te laten rollen en zijn van plan naar Caemlin te trekken. Hoofdstuk 54 Nynaeve besluit om met een geketende Moghedien via Tel'aran'rhiod naar Caemlin te reizen om Rhand in te lichten over dreigend gevaar. Hoofdstuk 55 Door lotsvuur denkt Rhand dat zijn vrienden dood zijn, maar hij is dolgelukkig als blijkt dat Aviendha en Mart nog leven. Voor anderen had het de dood niet bedrogen. Voor vele anderen niet, zoals Lamelle en Pevin. Voor veel Speervrouwen niet. Hij heeft Rahvin gedood Hoofdstuk 56 Morgase ontvlucht Caemlin samen met Lini, Tallanvor, Basel Gil, Langwin en Breane. Ze gaat op zoek naar bondgenoten in Amadicia. Hij mocht haar inhalen. Ze zou haar bondgenoten zoeken waar ze die ook kon vinden. Ze zou haar troon terugwinnen en wee Gaebril of elke andere man die haar plaats meende te kunnen innemen.